Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 153
"Return of the Supreme King, Part 1", known as "Confrontation of the Chosen Cards! Elemental Heroes VS Yubel" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on September 19, 2007 and in the US on July 12, 2008. Summary Jaden Yuki has finally rescued Jesse Anderson from Yubel. Jaden demands that Yubel stops involving his friends in this, and Yubel responds that they will have one final Duel. She flies up into the dark clouds above, telling Jaden she'll be waiting. Jesse regrets that he will not be able to fight alongside Jaden, as he is still weak in his current state. Instead, he gives Jaden his Deck. Jaden departs, and again has flashbacks to his Duel with Osamu. Yubel again blames Jaden for sending her into space, with Jaden responding that he did so hoping that her mind would be healed by the same waves that helped create the Neo-Spacians. Yubel responds that that did not happen - instead, she was exposed to The Light of Destruction which granted her new powers, but Jaden concludes it also adversely affected her mind. Yubel was able to psychicly reach out to Jaden from space, but this only resulted in giving him nightmares. Worried, his parents arranged for him to have a medical procedure done that would render his memories of her dormant. Thus, she wasn't able to reach him. Yubel concludes that Jaden's ignoring her was just his form of showing her love (or friendship, in the dub). With that in her mind, she set out to return his love (friendship) in the same way - by making him suffer, thus why she orchestrated the fall of all of his friends. At this point, Syrus Truesdale and Ojama Yellow also follow Jaden but haven't still reached. During the Duel, Yubel Summons herself, and unlike other instances of a Duel Spirit Summoning their own card, she does not move to the field. Instead, a second copy of her, lacking her Duel Disk, appears. Yubel uses her own card to inflict damage to Jaden, while gathering resources using "Spell Chronicle". Syrus and Ojama Yellow now arrive, and inform Jaden that their friends are not dead. ]] They met Chazz Princeton, who revealed that they were sent to another alternate dimension and sealed there, as Yubel used their energies to increase her own strength. Syrus urges Jaden to take Bastion Misawa's previous advice - he must master the power of The Supreme King that lies within him and become his complete self. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Yubel Turn 1: Yubel Yubel draws. She then Normal Summons "Samsara Lotus" (0/0) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Yubel then activates "Spell Chronicle", whose first effect allows Yubel remove from play "Zero Sprite", "Fiend Rose", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Grinder Golem", and "Super Polymerization" from her Deck. Now each time Jaden activates a Spell Card. Spell Chronicle” will gain a Chronicle Counter (maximum is two). During each of Yubel’s Main Phases, she can remove 2 Chronicle Counters on "Spell Chronicle" to make Jaden select one of the five cards removed by "Spell Chronicle". The selected card will then be added to Yubel’s hand.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Spell Chronicle" can only banish Spells and Traps from his/her Deck, and one must send all cards in their hand to the Graveyard to activate it. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "NEX", "Spark Blaster", "De-Fusion", and "Polymerization". Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Avian" with Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. The second effect of "Spell Chronicle" then activates, giving it one Chronicle Counter. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Samsara Lotus". Yubel then activates her face-down "Sinister Seeds", which reduces the Battle Damage she would take in multiples of 1000. For each 1000 damage reduced, a "Sinister Seed Token" will be Special Summoned. 2000 damage is reduced (Yubel 4000 → 3900), so two "Sinister Seed Tokens" (100/100 for both) are Special Summoned in Defense Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Sinister Seeds" does not negate or lessen damage, though one can Special Summon a token for every 500 Battle Damage taken. Jaden Sets a card. Turn 3: Yubel Yubel draws "Regenerating Rose". She then Tributes her "Sinister Seed Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Regenerating Rose" (0/1500) in Attack Position. Yubel explains that when "Regenerating Rose" battles an Attack Position monster, its ATK will become equal to the battled monster's ATK during damage calculation. Also when "Regenerating Rose" is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Yubel can Special Summon two "Regenerating Rose Tokens" in Attack Position. "Regenerating Rose" attacks "Flame Wingman". The first effect of "Regenerating Rose" activates ("Regenerating Rose": 0 → 2100/1500),In the TCG/''OCG'', "Regenerating Rose" cannot increase its ATK to equal the ATK of an attack target. but Jaden activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Flame Wingman" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Avian" (1000/1000) and "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. The second effect of "Spell Chronicle" activates, giving it a second Chronicle Counter. A replay then occurs and Yubel chooses not to attack ("Regenerating Rose": 2100 → 0/1500). Yubel then activates the third effect of "Spell Chronicle" to remove its two Chronicle Counters and make Jaden select one of cards removed by "Spell Chronicle". Jaden selects "Zero Sprite", so the latter is added to Yubel's hand. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Spark Blaster" and equips the latter to "Sparkman". Now during each of Jaden's Main Phases, he can switch the battle position of any face-up monster on the field. After this effect is used three times, "Spark Blaster" is destroyed. The second effect of "Spell Chronicle" activates, giving it a Chronicle Counter. Jaden activates "Spark Blaster's" effect to switch "Regenerating Rose" to Defense Position. "Sparkman" then attacks and destroys "Regenerating Rose". The second effect of "Regenerating Rose" then activates, allowing Yubel to Special Summon two "Regenerating Rose Tokens" (1200/1200 each) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Yubel Yubel draws "Yubel". She then Sets a card and Tributes her two "Regenerating Rose Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Yubel" (0/0) in Attack Position. "Yubel" attacks "Sparkman". Due to the first two effects of "Yubel", it is not destroyed and Jaden takes the Battle Damage Yubel would have taken (Jaden 4000 → 2400).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Yubel" only inflicts damage to one's opponent when the opponent's monster declares the attack. On Yubel's End Phase, "Samsara Lotus" revives itself (0/0) in Attack Position via its own effect.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Samsara Lotus" can only be activated when the owner controls no Spell or Trap Cards. She then Tributes "Samsara Lotus" to keep "Yubel" in play. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Hero Barrier". He then switches "Sparkman" to Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 7: Yubel Yubel draws a card and subsequently sets it. "Yubel" attacks "Elemental Hero Sparkman", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Barrier" to negate the attack. Yubel then activates her face-down "Zero Sprite" and equips it to "Yubel". Now "Yubel" can attack twice during each Battle Phase. "Yubel" attacks "Sparkman" again. The attack fails, but due to the second effect of "Yubel", Jaden takes the Battle Damage Yubel would have taken (Jaden 2400 → 1000). On Yubel's End Phase, she revives "Samsara Lotus" (0/0) in Attack Position via its own effect. She then Tributes "Samsara Lotus" to keep "Yubel" in play. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debutd here. Notes